This invention relates to a creel component and a creel manufactured of several such components for textile yarn packages. With conventional creels the yarn packages are often positioned vertically above each other and horizontally next to each other. Primarily because of the position of the associated yarn guides, considerable space is required. Large yarn packages have to be lifted up to substantial heights.
An important object of this invention is to provide a creel conserving space by positioning packages closely together with simplified yarn flow.
Such a compact positioning of the yarn packages is accomplished utilizing a yarn package holder such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,957 or an improvement thereon on which an application is being filed contemporaneously herewith, with a short package holding part wedging the carrier of the yarn package.
The object is accomplished utilizing a creel component with package holders having base members superposed and crossed with upturned ends supporting the holders as illustrated in the drawings.